PINK CLUB
by ExtraIce
Summary: A washed up exploration teams wants a new chance to be in the spotlight. The opportunity comes to them, but it may not be exactly what they imagined. Rated M for adult themes and adult contents later in the story.


I – How the Sky Bends

* * *

Turns out, not every exploration team has a shot of being a successful one. While I have to admit that a team that consists of just my old friend, Kieve, and me isn't exactly cut out for intense exploration, I honestly had higher hopes for our team. Kieve is a Thundurus who always stays in Therian Forme and is the nicest person I know, but could also be incredibly imposing and dominant. He's a lot more healthy and strong looking than me, a shiny Typhlosion with a bit of a huskier build. We met when we were kids and always got into a lot of trouble, always skipping school to explore and get in fights; Kieve has a nasty scar across his left eye from an encounter with a Haxorus from those times.

Currently, we work for a guild called La Ciel, but we're always overshadowed by the more impressive exploration teams and often relegated to menial tasks, like delivering packages or sweeping the guild house. While we are well liked by everyone in La Ciel, I can definitely say that I'm jealous of the head exploration team, Black Echelon, and the stupid Blaziken, Lucario, and Tyranitar that make up that team. I mean, just today, they get to go on journey to meet a Legendary Pokemon while we deliver packages to the market? The guild master Altaria noticed my grimace and gave me a sympathetic half smile, while Kieve and I went off to the marketplace.

Kieve was looking wary at the marketplace, looking behind him often, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Leo, you think that Nidoking's been eyeing us or is it just my imagination?" I looked over and noticed a Nidoking fashioned in a bright pink suit, a pair of sunglasses, and a lot of bracelets and rings. He had a smile on his face, and even when we went to deliver to different stalls in the market, he was always over our shoulder.

"I'm telling you Leo, that guy seriously is giving me a weird aura. You think we should go over there and ask him what's up because it doesn't seem like he'll go away by himself."

"Don't worry about it Kieve, maybe he's just from out of town and looking at me since I'm a shiny ,right?"

"Well, he's coming this way, and he probably isn't coming to get your autograph."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me," the Nidoking barked in a gruff voice, "I see that you two have become aware of my presence, so there is no reason to delay anymore. My name is Damus and I've had my eye on you two for quite a while, and I'd like to offer you a proposition. I'm offering both of you a position in my establishment that is opening up in town very soon, the only caveat would be that you would have a step down from any other occupations you may have." This deal was certainly interesting, and I know Kieve was excited just by the prospect of something new.

"Why should we take up your offer if we already work for La Ciel?" I asked him.

"Well, I've done my homework, and I've found that you two aren't exactly the most elite members of La Ciel. While I'm sure you have fun with your guild mates and your busy work doing assorted tasks, I don't think it's very lucrative for you two. A job at my place will net you plenty of Pokedollars to make it worth your time, and we'll have you in the spotlight." The whole ordeal was sounding very enticing, and to be honest, while everyone at La Ciel is nice, it would be even nicer to be the star for once.

"Wait, wait, wait, what exactly are you having us work for?" asked Kieve.

"Erm, well, it's not exactly something I should be talking about in public, and I think it'd just be easier if I took you there after you cut your guild affiliation. It's nothing fishy, I promise, it's just a bit taboo to speak about."

Kieve whispered in my ear, "Leo, I think we should take up this offer. We don't have a lot to lose here. The extra cash would be nice, after all."

"We don't even know what we're going to be working as. How could you be so sure?"

"Well, I know it's a flimsy reason, but this morning, I had my fortune told at the market, and the Kecleon told me to "trust the world and the fortune it may bring", besides I'm sure it can't be anything TERRIBLE that we're doing." It was a ridiculous reason to quit the guild, which made it even more shocking when we broke the news to the guild. Everyone looked a bit sad, but someone leaving the guild wasn't something that they haven't seen before.

"You're really leaving?" spoke the guildmaster, "I know there wasn't a lot here for you guys and I wish I could've done more, but I wish you nothing but the best." We thanked her profusely and said our goodbyes to the rest of the guild members. It was a bit sad, but I figured that we couldn't stay at the guild forever if we wanted to really shine. We took one last look before we headed out the door with our bags, where Damus was waiting for us with a smile. Kieve and I followed him to a small house behind the market. We walked around the house where Damus stopped and pointed at a trapdoor in some bushes. The door was marked with solid black letters PINK CLUB, and when he opened it, a haze of smoke and a dim purple glow came out. Kieve had his hand over his heart, looking excitedly into the chamber, while I was feeling a bit more dread. We both descended into the darkness, where the next chapters of our lives would take place.

* * *

Thanks for the reading! This is my first time writing, so it's probably not perfect, but I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if the first chapter is a bit boring, but I promise I'll try my best to make the story more interesting. Any reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Also, I'll try to update in a timely fashion, but no promises since I'm booked these days. : )


End file.
